


History Has Its Eyes On Your Newsfeed

by OnAStallion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Facebook messages, Facebook posts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnAStallion/pseuds/OnAStallion
Summary: Facebook posts representing some events in the life of our beloved Hamilton characters.





	

**Alexander Hamilton** is on his way. Just you wait. #NewYork #NewMan

 **Alexander Hamilton** became friends with **Aaron BurrSir**.

 **George Washington** has created the private group _Revolutionary Army_.

 **Alexander Hamilton** became friends with **Lancelot Lafayette, John Laurens** and **Hercules Mulligan**.

 **Alexander Hamilton** has joined the private group _Revolutionary Army_.

 **John Laurens** has poked **Alexander Hamilton**.

 **Alexander Hamilton** has poked **John Laurens**.

 

 **Peggy Schuyler** is  Maybe attending **Angelica Schuyler** 's event  _Looking For A Mind At Werk, Werk_

Private Message: **Angelica Schuyler** : You said at breakfast you'd come downtown today.

Private Message: **Peggy Schuyler** : IDK, I haven't decided. Don't tell daddy, okay?

Private Message: **Angelica Schuyler** : Daddy doesn't need to know. Don't make me replace you with Cathy.

Private Message: **Peggy Schuyler** : Who?

Private Message: **Angelica Schuyler** : Our sister.

Private Message: **Peggy Schuyler** : Eliza?

Private Message: **Angelica Schuyler** : Our other sister.

Private Message: **Peggy Schuyler** : What?

Private Message: **Angelica Schuyler:**  Jesus Christ, nevermind.

 

 **Alexander Hamilton**  has poked  **John Laurens**.

 **John Laurens**  has poked  **Alexander Hamilton**.

  
 **Aaron Burr** has created the group _Reliable With The LADIES_!

 **Hercules Mulligan** likes this.

      **Angelica Schuyler** : Burr, you disgust me.  
             ( **Theodosia Prevost** likes this comment).

 

 **Alexander Hamilton** has become a moderator of the group  _Reliable With The LADIES_!

 **Aaron BurrSir** : You do nothing in moderation, Hamilton.

 **Alexander Hamilton** : At least the ladies know I can stand up, Burr ;)

 

 **Alexander Hamilton** has poked **John Laurens**.

 **John Laurens**  has poked  **Alexander Hamilton**.

 

 **Alexander Hamilton** became friends with **Eliza Schuyler**.

 **John Laurens**  has poked  **Alexander Hamilton**.

 **John Laurens**  has poked  **Alexander Hamilton**.

 **John Laurens**  has poked  **Alexander Hamilton**.

 

 **Thomas Jefferson** has checked in at  Monticello

 **Thomas Jefferson** : I'm back, bitches! What'd I miss?

 **Thomas Jefferson** : Ugh, I should really finish building this house.  
         ( **James Madison** likes this comment)

 

 **Thomas Jefferson** has received an invitation to join the private group  _GOVERNMENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA_.

 **Thomas Jefferson**  has accepted an invitation to join the private group  _GOVERNMENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA_.

 

Private Message:  **James Madison** : Thomas, we need to talk.

Private Message:  **Thomas Jefferson:** Want to try macaroni? I brought you some from France.

Private Message:  **James Madison:** Um, maybe later. Listen, there's 

Private Message:  **Thomas Jefferson:** It's like a kind of pasta. You eat it with cheese.

Private Message:  **James Madison:** DUDE.

Private Message:  **Thomas Jefferson:** WHAT.

Private Message:  **James Madison:** This guy Hamilton wants to make a central bank and steal all our money, or whatever. I don't know, he keeps writing everything down and waving it around.

Private Message: **Thomas Jefferson:** Who the hell is Hamilton?

Private Message: **James Madison:** He's Washington's bitch. I have a copy of his stupid idea. Just read it and see.

Private Message:  **Thomas Jefferson:** Send it over, I'll take a look.

Private Message:  **James Madison:** (file sent)

Private Message:  **Thomas Jefferson:** It says "Maximum file allowance exceeded". This is too many damn pages for any man to even scan!

Private Message:  **James Madison:** Want to go to New York and sort this shit out IRL?

Private Message:  **Thomas Jefferson:** Can I bring my macaroni?

Private Message:  **James Madison:** ...If you insist.

Private Message:  **Thomas Jefferson:** You'll thank me later.

 

 **Alexander Hamilton** has created the public group _Gettin' High With The French._

 **Alexander Hamilton** has invited **Thomas Jefferson** to the public group _Gettin' High With The French._

 **Thomas Jefferson** has rejected the invitation to join the public group _Gettin' High With The French_.

 **Alexander Hamilton** has invited **Thomas Jefferson** to the public group _Gettin' High With The French._

 **Thomas Jefferson** has rejected the invitation to join the public group _Gettin' High With The French._

 **Alexander Hamilton** has invited **Thomas Jefferson** to the group public  _Gettin' High With The French._

 **Thomas Jefferson** has rejected the invitation to join the public group _Gettin' High With The French._

Private Message:  **Thomas Jefferson:** STOP IT HAMILTON!

Private Message: **Alexander Hamilton** : NEVER.

 **Lancelot Lafayette** has joined the public group _Gettin' High With The French_

 

Private Message:  **Alexander Hamilton** : Lafayette, this isn't a real thing. I'm trolling Jefferson.

Private Message:  **Lancelot Lafayette** : :( 


End file.
